


Friday Night, Movie Night

by gulkote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Movie Night, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulkote/pseuds/gulkote
Summary: “She’s a nun who goes to be a nanny for 7 kids but ends up marrying the dad and it’s in Switzerland? She spins around on a mountain top?” Lance then holds out his arms and mimics the spin, facing Keith when he’s finished.Keith shakes his head. “I’m not familiar. Nevermind.”Lance’s arms flop down. “You’ve never seen the Sound of Music?”___It's movie night for the Voltron crew





	Friday Night, Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever written. I'm not a great writer, but practice makes perfect, so here we are.
> 
> only the most domestic fics allowed here  
> let me try and paint you a word picture about boys vacuuming

Shortly after the haunted castle incident, Coran makes a very cool, very hip, Chore Wheel. Lance thinks it’s partly because most of the team is becoming a little too aimless in the off hours. The other part is that Coran had stumbled into the kitchen to find it coated in goo, waiting to be cleaned. The wheel boasts 6 coloured sections (which sparked a debate about how long a proper week was), an arrow that spins, and little moveable cutouts of everyone’s faces. Hunk found some magnets, and the chore wheel got slapped front and centre on the food goo dispenser. 

Sadly, this begins the years of LOCAC (Life On the Castle After Chores). Mostly the wheel is used for who cleans what every 2 days, because the castle is very big and there’s only 7 of them (and some mice but they don’t really count). It’s honestly not that much different from keeping your bunk tidy at the Garrison, only now they don’t have to even do that. The chores only apply to common rooms, everyone gets a free pass on their rooms. Except for Pidge, because once on a quest to find missing dishes, Shiro saw the inside of her room. He then made her swear, on pain of death, to take her dishes back when she was done. Lance still doesn’t know if she actually does, but hearing Shrio chew her out has made him very keen to keep his own room tidy.

Now that cleaning has become a serious business (read: where Shiro might kill him if found slacking off), Lance actually does the work. It’s shitty, and he hates it. But it gets slightly less shitty when Lance and Hunk get assigned to clean something together. Because Lance knows Hunk hums when he cleans. Lance knows the hums will move into whistling if Lance picks up the tune. This then becomes tiny musical duets.

This is a slippery slope into singing. A very slippery, steep, easily accessible, slope.

Since Lance knows almost every musical and pop song in existence (they’re fun and catchy, don’t judge), Hunk knows them simply by osmosis at this point. This gives Lance excellent background music and has expanded Hunk’s mental musical library to about a bajillion songs. And as cheesy as it is, whistling/singing while you work makes it go by faster. If only everyone else on the team felt the same way.

Pidge will tolerate humming if it’s quiet, but won’t let Lance get a single toot of a whistle. Shiro will let him whistle as long as it’s not the same song twice over. Coran will talk over the singing, so Lance usually just chats with him instead. He’s never seen Allura actually clean anything. He doesn’t feel like he can say anything to her, since she does keep the technical upkeep of the castle. And she has that Princess Card to play. She also hasn’t said a single word about the singing, but Lance can tell she does not appreciate it the way Hunk does.

Now Keith has never outright told him the noise has bothered him, and he hasn’t given Lance any sour looks to suggest otherwise. If Lance knew it bothered him he would have made an effort to find the songs that annoyed Keith the most, and then ONLY hum those ones. But he hasn’t given any indication to a like or a dislike of the melodies Lance warbles out. He’s still just as quiet and broody cleaning as he is doing anything else. 

So when he and Keith vacuum the lounge area, Lance is tootling through “My Favourite Things”. Cleaning sure isn’t one of his favourite things, but he’s gonna get his chill on the cleanest of couches when he’s done- and Julie Andrews is going to get him there.

Lance almost doesn't hear the “Hey” over the noise of him working so hard, but he switches off the vacuum, stops his whistling, and turns around.  
Keith has 2 pillows under his arms and he’s giving Lance a kind of squint. A squint that makes the recipient wonder if the squinter is trying and failing to remember if they’ve left the oven on.   
“...Yeah?” Suddenly Lance is feeling way more self-conscious than he bargained for.  
The squint gains intensity. “Where is that song from?”  
“The Sound of Music.”  
Keith continues his stare.  
Lance elaborates, “Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer?”  
Keith starts to look like he also may have left an iron plugged in along with that oven.  
Lance tries again. “She’s a nun who goes to be a nanny for 7 kids but ends up marrying the dad and it’s in Switzerland? She spins around on a mountain top?” Lance then holds out his arms and mimics the spin, facing Keith when he’s finished.  
Keith shakes his head. “I’m not familiar. Nevermind.”  
Lance’s arms flop down. “You’ve never seen the Sound of Music?” The vacuum is forgotten. The slight against Mrs. Andrews needs to be repaired.  
Keith shrugs. “I thought I recognized it,” he turns and puts the couch cushions back, “but you’ve probably sang it before and that’s where I remember it from.”   
Lance watches the back of his head in disbelief for a few moments. “We will fix this,” he hisses out before going back to the vacuum.

xxx

Lance flops onto the second chair in Pidge’s Science Lair. “Pidge, help a brother out”.  
Pidge doesn’t look up from her computer screen but answers, “O, brother of mine, whatever can I do for you?”  
“We need a movie night. We deserve a movie night. What movies did you bring with you, I know you’ve got some.”  
“Lance can you give me,” Pidge squints at the bottom of her screen, “uuh, like, 5 minutes, and I’ll finish this, and then we can plan this. Because yes, we deserve movie night”.   
“I’m going to time you and hold you to it.” Lance starts to pull out his phone to time her to the exact second.   
“Actually, there is an external hard drive around here somewhere, and it’s got all that stuff on it.” Pidge waves her left hand in a general left-ish direction, “It’s got a dinosaur sticker on it, you can find that if you want.”  
Lance spends all of the 5 minutes delicately lifting pieces of electronic equipment out of the way without success when his pocket beeps loudly. “Time’s up little Pidgey! Also, I can’t find the hard drive.”  
Pidge wheels away from her desk to help Lance look. “Here, I think it’s over…” Pidge trails off and she begins shifting through the parts, with much less delicacy than Lance had shown. A triumphant “HA!” and she pulls out a black box about the same size as her phone. There is a single stegosaurus sticker on the top corner. Wheeling herself back over to her screen, she plugs it in. “Let’s see what we’ve got.”  
Lance scoots his own chair beside hers. “You need more and bigger dino stickers.”  
“Yes, my lack of them is a travesty, but where can I find quality dinosaur stickers in space?” Pidge says while scrolling through files. “What movie did you want?”  
“The Sound of Music,” Lance says, and the rest gets cut off from the displeased noise Pidge makes.   
“Lance,” she whines, “I have seen that too many times. Please, something different.”  
“Pidge,” Lance whines back, “Keith has told me, ME, to my face Pidge, that he has never seen it. Hasn’t even heard of it. I knew he lived in a shack in the middle of the desert and all. But Pidge. Pidge please, I need to fix this. He needs to see the classics.” By the end of his (very convincing) speech Lance has his face pushed against Pidge shoulder and he looking up at her face, morosely.   
Instead of being moved to tears, Pidge stares back at Lance with a blank expression. “Lance,” she deadpans, “you have told me, to my face, that you have never seen Alien. Don’t pull the “classic movie” card out at me, you utter heathen. Also, we are literally IN SPACE. Don’t even talk to me.”  
“I have never seen it in its ENTIRETY. I have seen it. Just not all at once.” Lance snaps back. “Please Pidge, little Pidgey, please please please please -”  
Pidge cuts off his pleases loudly, “IF we watch The Sound of Music then we watch Alien after. And you must be present. For. All. Of. It. And,” She carries on in a smug tone, “every dessert Hunk makes for the team next week, I get yours.”  
Lance makes a string of distressed noises. “Every dessert?”  
“Or you suffer in this “movie education for Keith” alone.”  
After more grumbling, Lance knows she has him beat. He also knows every single movie on that hard drive is at least 1080p and it will look better than anything he’s got left over on his phone. He grudgingly sticks a hand out. “Fine. Deal.”  
Pidge daintily shakes the hand. “Pleasure doing business with you. Now let’s get Hunk to plan snacks.”

xxx

Hunk is, as per usual, in the kitchen. “I am one hundred percent behind movie night, but,” Hunk looks at Pidge, “why Alien? If Lance has to be present for it does this mean I have to too? I don’t want to see the stomach scene again. I’m good with not seeing it again. Or ever. Or thinking about it ever again. I’ve hit my quota for that a long time ago.”  
Pidge gives him a few pats on his arm. “Hunk, you are exempt from seeing the tummy scene since you will be providing delicious snacks, and you are not Lance. And only he is bound to my rules.”  
“Oh perfect, that makes me feel so much better.”  
Lance emits a few groans. “Does no one care how I feel about this?”  
Pidge retorts, “Your feelings don’t matter Lance, suck it up, you will see this entire damn movie Hunk-less if need be.”  
Hunk gives Lance’s shoulder a reassuring rub with an oven mitt. “I will be there with you except for that one scene, and maybe the robot-oatmeal one. I’ll see how I feel. Also have you guys even asked Keith about this yet? What if he says no?”   
“I refuse to take no for an answer,” is what both Lance and Pidge growl out.


End file.
